finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Light Among Shadows
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF VI heroes! }} A Light Among Shadows was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario As the Gestahlian Empire begins its descent into insanity with Kefka Palazzo holding the reins in lieu of Gestahl, one man continues to serve with valor and honor. This is a chronicle of the rise and fall of the Empire's second unsung hero, and of the allies who swore vengeance for his brutal murder. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Battle of Doma |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Magitek Armor |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x5 |classic 2=Phantom Train |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Phantom Train |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Phantom Train |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Phantom Train |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 x10 |classic 3=Playing with Fire |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Flame Eater |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Playing with Fire |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Flame Eater |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 x10 |classic 4=Kefka Strikes |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Kefka |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Kefka Strikes |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=55 |elite boss 4=Kefka |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x3 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Escape from the Floating Continent |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Nelapa |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Escape from the Floating Continent |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Nelapa |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 6=Cultists' Tower + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Holy Dragon Magic Master |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x5 x5 |elite 7=Kefka's Tower ++, Part 1 |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Inferno, Ketu, Rahu |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x3 x5 |elite 8=Kefka's Tower +++, Part 2 |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Skull Dragon |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x2 |elite 9=Might of the Empire Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Sergeant, Imperial Elite, Mega Armor |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x7 |elite 10=Front Lines of Evil Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Guardian |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=The Fated Hour Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Kefka |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x3- x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events